Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety mounting of large antifriction bearings for in particular excavators and cranes, where attachment provisions and retainer provisions are provided at the circumference, which connect the bearing rings to the connecting constructions.
Such safety attachments are employed with rotating machines in order assure that in case of an unforeseen disaster or catastrophy, such as for example in case of a breakage of the rotary connection, no endangering of the environment and the surroundings occurs and for example a change of the angle of the connecting construction is avoided.
Such a safety attachment is shown in German Petit Patent DE-GM No. 79 14 922, which attachment like a segment grips around the rotary range of a crane and avoids in case of a disaster that the rotatable upper part of the crane can disengage from the fixed position base of the crane caused by a breakage of the antifriction bearing.
A catch hook device is shown in the journal "Deutsche Hebe- and Fordertechnik", Issue 12/1977, page 607, FIG. 2, where the catch hook device is disposed on the side at the bearing ring and annular around the bearing.
Such safety attachments require additional, at least segment-shaped construction components as well as a large requirement regarding material and space.